World Tag League (2018)
The ISGP World Tag League 'was a tag team speedrunning tournament promoted by the ''International Spyro Grand Prix (co-chaired by CrystalFissure and Nintendogen64. The tournament started in September 2018 and is the first tag team tournament in the community's history. Special Rules Teams of Two In a significant departure from the traditional rules of speedrunning tournaments, the ISGP World Tag League is a tag team tournament. This means that rather than the tournament being mostly comprised of singles matches, every match in the World Tag League is scheduled to be a tag team match. What this means, is that every match will be a 2-on-2 match. Goals and Objectives Rather than matches in the World Tag League being to complete a certain objective in the run, the World Tag League's matches will be placed into the following groups: '''Bingo (Lockout/Non-Lockout): As in previous tournaments, teams may elect to compete in a Bingo match where goals must be completed in Rows, Columns or Diagonals. Once a team fills out a row, column or diagonal, they'll win the match. The lockout variant of these goal means that once one team has completed a goal, that goal becomes locked and the other team is unable to complete it ISGP Race (Lockout/Non-lockout): An ISGP Race is a variant of the Bingo match type in which teams need to still complete a series of objectives chosen from a pre-made board. However, competitors do not have to complete objectives that form a row across the board, they only need to do one per column instead. Otherwise, it is similar to a Bingo match. The lockout variant of these goal means that once one team has completed a goal, that goal becomes locked and the other team is unable to complete it Tag Team Lockout: Teams must work together to complete a board comprised of pre-made objectives. Like the lockout variants of previous match types, once a team has completed an objective, the other team is then unable to complete it. The match is over when the board has been filled out. The team with the most objective completed is the winner. Complete X before Y: The closest match type to a traditional singles match; in a complete X before Y match, members of a team must both complete the end goal of Y. In order to do this, however, objective X must first be completed. FUTCH: FUTCH is a specific match type which works similar to a Scavenger Hunt race where competitors earn points for doing certain actions. Unlike a Scavenger Hunt, competitors can also lose points if they perform certain actions. The one who gets the most points wins the match with an optional time limit or destination. Points The point allocation for the ISGP World Tag League are as follows: Tournament Progression Unlike other tournaments which include a group stage, knockout stages and final, the ISGP World Tag League will only have a group stage and final match. The group stage will be made up of two blocks, A Block and B Block. For winning a match in the group stage, a team will earn two points. The teams with the most points in A Block and B Block will progress to the finals. The winning team from the finals will become the winner of the ISGP World Tag League and will become the inaugural ISGP Tag Team Champions. Accepted Games All games playable in the International Spyro Grand Prix are also playable in the World Tag League. These games are as follows: * Spyro the Dragon NTSC-U/PAL * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage/Gateway to Glimmer NTSC-U/PAL * Spyro: Year of the Dragon NTSC-U/PAL * Spyro the Dragon NTSC-J * Spyro x Sparx: Tondemo Tours NTSC-J Participating Players Standings Grand Final Category:ISGP Event